


She's Real - Patrick Hockstetter

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crazy Patrick Hockstetter, Creepy Patrick Hockstetter, F/M, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Murder, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Solipsism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	She's Real - Patrick Hockstetter

It was a normal school day for Patrick, terrorizing the Losers, being Henry’s right hand man, wondering when he’s ascend to the heavens to truly take the role of god that he knew he was. Yep, just a normal day.

Something felt different though, he could feel it and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the unfamiliar face he saw walking down the halls of the school.

Patrick had never seen this girl before, she must’ve been new. _Fresh meat_ , he thought. The only other new kid was Ben, and they always had trouble finding him. Little bastard had skills for avoiding people.

Henry looked over at Patrick, they both had sinister smiles painted on their faces. Vic and Reggie blindly followed behind them, preparing themselves to do some terrorizing.

The girl jumped when her locker suddenly closed shut, revealing Henry and the rest of the gang.

She had heard of the bullies as soon as she entered the school grounds, mostly from Bill who told her he liked targeting the weaker kids, those including new students as well.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” Henry sneered. “New girl, huh?”

The girl simply nodded, already not looking forward to the conversation.

“I assume you just moved into town?” He smiled.

The girl got really nervous when she heard the supposed bully’s sweet tone, knowing that he was apparently known for being cruel. She didn’t want to fall for his game, but she wanted to give them all the benefit of the doubt, being an open-minded person.

The girl forced a weak smile and nodded. “Moved here a few days ago.” Her voice cracked slightly, making her subtly clear her voice.

Patrick grinned. He heard the waver in her voice that the others didn’t, he could feel that she was nervous just in the presence of them. He looked her up and down, admiring her figure and immediately daydreaming about how he’d use this girl.

“What’s your name?” Henry asked.

“Avery.”

Patrick’s grin quickly left his face, a flood of memories coming back to him all at once, making his knees buckle slightly. Thankfully, no one noticed.

The rest of the bullies all watched in confusion as Henry kept up a somewhat decent conversation with Avery, not even insulting her once.

Patrick just wanted to get out of there so he could harass some Loser. He let out a sigh of frustration as soon as they walked away, and stormed up to Henry. “What the fuck was that? Why’d you keep talking to that cunt?”

“She seemed nice.” Reggie mumbled out, him quickly shutting up when Patrick threw him a harsh glare.

“I have a plan.” Henry started. “The chick’s a people pleaser, that much I can tell. So, she’s probably easy.”

The rest of the group finally understood his ulterior motive, but Patrick still felt rage inside of him.

“We’ll stay nice, for now. We’ll invite her to the dump and we’ll all get our turn with her.” Henry high fived the group, Patrick reluctantly giving one back.

He didn’t like it, not one bit. Avery was the only other real person that threatened him, but he took care of that. Now, he felt like the universe was against him, bringing another real person into the world without his say. Including the same name as his baby brother.

He needed to do something about it, and quick. That girl was not going to take his world away from him.

It took every ounce of willpower from Patrick to not snap the girl’s neck over the past week. Henry’s plan was being played out perfectly though. They had successfully gained Avery’s trust and friendship, and they actually got along. She didn’t know what kids were talking about when they called the group monsters. They sure didn’t act like monsters, not to her at least.

Avery noticed Patrick staring at her from the corner of her eye. He did that a lot. It kind of made her nervous, despite hanging out with the creepiest guys in the school. There was just something about his intense blue eyes, like he was staring into her soul.

She had always thought Patrick to be handsome, looking past his creepiness. The staring making her nervous, possibly in a good way. But she felt a darkness about him, that made her stay away from her attraction.

Patrick blinked when Henry snapped his fingers in front of his face. “The fuck’s up with you? Staring off into space or some shit.” Henry barked out.

Patrick scowled. “I’m fuckin’ bored just sitting here.”

Henry suddenly had an idea and grinned. “You know what? Why don’t we skip?”

Avery laughed. “And go where?”

“We have a special place where we hang out.” Henry nudged her shoulder. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Patrick had no idea why he didn’t want this to happen. Usually, he’d be all for Henry’s cruel plans, loving them as well. But the thought of all the boys taking their turns with Avery made him sick.

Avery hummed in thought. 

_Say no. Say no._

“Sure, why not?” She shrugged and giggled.

_Fuck._

All the boys and Avery piled into Reggie’s car, quickly speeding off from the school parking lot.

Henry made Avery sit in the back with him. Vic and Reggie were nervous by how Patrick kept glaring at Henry every once in a while. But they kept quiet.

Patrick hopped out of the vehicle with a huff, slamming the door shut.

Henry was like a leech, staying by Avery’s side without letting go. It made Patrick angry, but he kept it to himself. He just had to wait it out.

“Wow.” Avery awed, looking around. “Besides being a literal dump, this is actually a cool place to hang out.”

Henry wore an evil smirk that made Avery uncomfortable when she turned around to look at him, especially the next words that came out of his mouth. “Okay boys, who wants to go first?”

“What?” Avery stuttered.

Henry strolled over to the now scared girl, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. “Did you really think we were friends? We just wanna fuck you.”

Avery’s eyes widened, pushing the boy away harshly, making him scowl. “Get the fuck away from me!”

“This’ll go a lot easier if you just cooperate, doll.”

Patrick sighed when he saw her frightened face. “Let her be, Henry.”

Henry turned around to face his friend slowly. “The fuck did you just say, Hockstetter?”

Patrick was annoyed, storming up to the boy with the mullet and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “I said, leave Avery the fuck alone.” He spat, making Henry scared.

Vic and Reggie were shocked at Patrick’s actions, cowering in fear just like their leader. “Get the fuck outta here!” Patrick yelled at all the boys.

Henry quickly ran to the car, the other two following suit and driving off in a hurry.

After Patrick forced all his friends to leave, he turned back to Avery who was wearing a shocked and scared expression. “Why’d you do that?” She asked.

“I couldn’t let those assholes hurt you.” Patrick fussed, not even hiding that fact that he was pissed about it.

Avery paled. “Oh...” She paused, “well, thank you then.”

Patrick walked over to her and carefully sat her down. “I was actually hoping that you would’ve said no to coming here.”

“Why? Why’d you do this for me?”

Patrick looked Avery straight in the eyes, with that same intense stare, making her blush. “You’re different. I can feel it.”

Avery furrowed her brows. “Different? I’m just a girl.”

Patrick shook his head. “No...you’re real.”

Before Avery could ask what that meant, Patrick leaned in and planted a rough kiss on her lips. Avery was shocked. She knew she shouldn’t have enjoyed it, but she did and relaxed into the kiss.

Patrick brought a large hand up to her neck and squeezed gently, making sure not to hurt her. He pulled away slightly to whisper two words that made Avery confused. “I’m sorry...”

Avery’s eyes widened when she felt both Patrick’s hands squeeze her throat tightly, blocking her airways.

Patrick pulled away from the kiss to look at her with slight remorse. “You are real, Avery. And because you’re real, you threaten me.”

Avery was too busy trying to claw Patrick’s hands away to even register what he was saying.

“If you weren’t different, maybe things could be okay. But you’re not. Only I can be here, that’s why I had to kill my baby brother. He would’ve done the same to me if he ever got the chance.”

Soon, Avery stopped trying to fight. Her face was turning purple, her eyes turning blood red. Patrick remembered his brother’s face when he suffocated. It strangely...beautiful.

Patrick watched as Avery’s arms pitifully fell limp to her sides and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She stopped moving. She stopped trying to gasp for air.

It was a few seconds that Patrick held on, but then he slowly released his grip. He felt a sense of a accomplishment when the girl didn’t move, at all.

Patrick didn’t have to worry anymore. 


End file.
